


As You Like It | 皆大欢喜

by QamuSha214182



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adapted from Juno (Movie), F/F, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QamuSha214182/pseuds/QamuSha214182
Summary: 十五岁的李东赫意外早孕，他决定将孩子生下来送养。（部分情节参考电影Juno）警告：男性生育，不圆满的家庭，部分观念不那么【正确】
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	As You Like It | 皆大欢喜

我叫李东赫，双子座AB型，游泳队吉他社，长得还不错*……不是，其实我想说，今年我十五岁，然后怀孕了。

事情发生得很快。呃，毕竟我和李马克都是第一次，没有计划也没有准备，甚至我把衣服撩起来的时候，还担心没刮腿毛会不会影响体验——但很快我发现他的腿毛也没刮，心里切了一声，但也宽慰许多。我们开始蹭来蹭去，他把手放在那里，让我激动得一蹬脚顶翻了桌上试卷。“东赫小心点，这个明天要交。”他本来就圆的眼睛睁得更圆了。“啊对不起。”我问，“现在你能不能插进来了？”

射完之后李马克后知后觉地问，我们……万一……你会不会怀孕？我被搞得有点疼说实话，龇牙咧嘴地说怀孕这么容易，世界上哪还有不孕不育啊。李敏亨说也是。第二天上学还是偷偷塞来一样东西，避孕药，贴了便利贴“记得吃”，我转手扔进抽屉里。哼，这哥的谨慎像是想把“和李东赫做爱”这件事快快找个洞掩埋起来；但我也不在意，毕竟总这样你激怒我我挑衅你的，没几天就又和他勾肩搭背去游泳，他不忘叮嘱一句：那什么，吃了吧？我说嗯嗯别担心。

我真应该好好上生理健康课，而不是把课上发的避孕套拿来当气球吹。

一个下午，我买了三根验孕棒。三根，六条线，药房阿姨结账时有些怜悯地问，要不要小票，真让人心烦意乱。回到家我给黄仁俊打电话，告诉他这个消息。黄仁俊略怀疑的样子：“真的吗？你不会是吃多了吧？”我说孩子和脂肪我还是分得清的。他又问，那你咋知道的啊。那一刻，我产生一丝神奇的优越感，“当然是验孕棒测的，放在那个，尿液里，过一分钟出现两条线，就是了。”

“呕，好恶。”他说，那头传来一阵打字的声音，“不过嘛……我看看，网上说，也可能不准确，要不要……”我便知道他没信，说：“我跟人上过床了。”那头隔了一秒钟才传来句“我操”，接着我就把时间地点人物都交代了。

“那你，打算怎么办啊？”直到这时，黄仁俊好像才意识到他十五岁的朋友怀孕的严重性，“我要不要陪你去医院，手术，还是告诉你家长？”我说还是偷偷去手术吧，被金道英知道要把腿都打断。

我们同时安静了一会，好像眼前飘来了漆黑的云。最后他慢吞吞地说，好，反正做什么决定我都支持你。又问，马克哥呢？

“他还不知道。”我说，“明天……明天再说。”

  
_*来自电影《蓝色大门》_  


午间休息的时候，黄仁俊和我躲在天台上查附近哪里能流产，结果令人十分失望，现在医院可以是可以，但需要监护人陪同签字。我好烦躁：“怎么考试不及格要签字，堕胎也要！”

说着突然想到一个人，以前总帮我试卷签名的，李马克的爸爸Johnny。小时侯郑在玹和金道英因为工作忙总把我放在他们家，别人一度都以为李东赫和李马克是亲兄弟；后来有几次家长会也是Johnny代去，在心里他比我的名义爸爸不知道靠谱多少，而且是好说话又开放的外国人，未成年怀孕这种事（即使对方是他儿子），也会见怪不怪吧。

决定了，我便找李马克一起放学回家。有什么事吗？他问，我说，This is a private conversation.* 他就把果汁重重一放，撇着嘴进房间写作业了。Johnny是个自由撰稿人，一般都在家工作，我跑去书房煞有介事地敲一敲门，他抬头冲我笑道，楷灿来啦？

唉，如果可以，我真愿意做Johnny的儿子，而不是金道英郑在玹的。有人说离婚家庭的小孩会不幸，可是我却很羡慕只有一个爸爸的李马克，他的爸爸是全世界最好的爸爸，而且他们一家三口的合照，也大大方方摆在屋子里。我的一个爸爸总是太凶，一个爸爸总是太敷衍，两个爸爸都总是不回家；他们同时在家的氛围也很奇怪，饭桌上静悄悄的，汤勺碰撞都是惊天巨响。一人问：东赫学校里怎么样？我答：还不错，另一人问：开不开心？我答：挺开心。一人便问：开心很好，但是成绩也要注意啊，我答：注意的，另一人便问：不要太大压力，东赫也想拥有值得回忆的高中生活吧？我答……我还没答上来，一人问：成绩漂亮不值得回忆吗郑在玹？另一人问：哥，你又干嘛老是找我茬？……我听不下去，把碗和筷子放进水池，走掉了。

我怀疑他们总要离婚，只是在等谁先提出来，仿佛只要忍耐的时间更长，就能成为这场婚姻的赢家。我看只有一个人能成为赢家，那就是李东赫。在无数次幻想里，李东赫站在法庭中央，被问到要跟谁的时候，回答谁也不要！然后看着两人错愕的表情笑出声来。

扯远了。我坐下清清嗓子：“叔叔，能不能帮个小忙？”

他就笑起来。只有求人的时候才叫叔叔，平时都Johnny来Johnny去，可能这也是李东赫没有李马克讨人喜欢的原因，他真不是个礼貌孩子。

我说：“也不是大事，只是要成年人出面啦。”

Johnny停下手里的笔：“什么事？”

我说：“就是，需要堕胎手术的监护人。”

我小声说：“我怀孕了。”

啪嗒一声，那支钢笔掉在纸上。Johnny很慢地眨眼：“You what？”

第二遍我实在说不出口，只是看着纸上的小墨点。“你去过医院吗东赫？”

“没有但是，”我以为他在怀疑，“已经测过了，应该是准的。”

“就是说还没有做过检查。”我点头。他又说：“也还没有告诉你爸妈吧。”我又点头。

Johnny叹气，揉着额头。我觉得有点不妙，迅速地说：“不帮我也没关系，别告诉他们就行了。”

“东赫你不懂，这件事、”他看着我，似乎在搜寻合适的语言，“我没有权利同意做手术，你也不能自作主张；你还太小了，根本不知道这个年纪怀孕意味着什么。”

他又问：“孩子的……嗯，那个人知道吗？”

我顿了一下，说：“不太重要，反正谁的也不是，这孩子就是我自己的。”

Johnny突然问：“你知不知道大概怀孕了多久？”

这个很好记。发生在暑假前一个礼拜，到现在开学没两天，就是两个月左右。

我照实说了，Johnny却直接走到门口大喊“Mark来一下书房”。我愣在原地，他难道能读心不成？李马克很快走过来被Johnny拉到我身边，一脸迷茫。

他上来就问：“两个月前你是不是问过我，和别人发生了性关系，该怎么办？”

李马克看向别处：“……是。”

Johnny问：“是不是和东赫？你们，你们是不是？”

李马克的目光又转回来，看我的眼色：“我们是……吗？”

“东赫怀孕了。”

Johnny甩出这句后，李马克像被人迎面打了一棍，好傻。说实话，有点搞笑，可是我笑不出来。

“是他吗？”Johnny盯着我，“是。”我说。“是你没错吧？”他又问李马克。

“是。”李马克说。

我从来没有见过Johnny这么严肃的样子，眉间威压沉沉，几乎让人腿软。“Mark，我有没有说过，要做好保护措施？有没有说过，乱来的后果是什么？”李马克目光动荡，一瞬间看了我一眼，嘴动了动，最后说：“我，我忘记了。”

“你怎么这么糊涂啊！”

我也从来没见过马克哥低头挨训，像根暴风中摇摆的可怜小草。Johnny的手抬起来，我不知道他是又要揉额头，还是要给他儿子一巴掌，但身体已经先于意识做出反应，我拦在李马克身前说，Johnny不要打他，不是他的错。

我总归是别人的孩子，李马克的爸爸是拿我没办法的。他只是别过脸，“我会和在铉他们谈谈的。然后，”他说，“在这之前，我们去检查。”

  
_*来自新概念英语二册的老梗_  


李东赫，和他孩子的爸爸，和他孩子的爸爸的爸爸，一起在去诊所的路上，他自己的爸爸们正在“火速赶来”。我说郑在玹今天要开会，Johnny哼了一声，有什么会比儿子未成年怀孕重要？

“我要不要，也一起去？”李马克在我们出发前问。我觉得他在家里写作业就好，Johnny却说：“你闯的祸还不要自己收拾吗？”便跟我一起上了后座。

好人Johnny一发火，也会变成布鲁斯班纳。我们各自贴着两边的窗户坐好，不敢在他眼皮下吱声。但过了一会我感到手指被人握住，是李马克。他在我手心里慢慢写：不要害怕。

我回写：怕什么？

他想了一下：道英叔叔。

我噗地笑出来，写道：还有你爸。

就听到Johnny很大声地咳嗽：“干什么，还想再搞出个小孩吗？”李马克瞬间缩回手正襟危坐。我却用所有人都听得见的声音嘟囔，摸一摸又不会怀孕。Johnny一脚油门踩下去，我被后坐力压着，乖乖闭上了嘴。

检查之前要填表，一些常规问题：年龄血型病史……我指着“初次性行为”那栏产生疑惑：“哥，这个指的是我跟你，呃那个，还是说自己第一次弄呢？”李马克思考两秒，决定问他爸爸。Johnny把护士姐姐找过来，她看着我们三个男人，扔下一句“插入式性交明白吗？”就走了，我悻悻地往上写，说，干嘛，做爱也能用手用嘴。李马克用眼神示意我不要说了，但Johnny也想了一下，说，确实，不太合理。

叫号的时候我收获了全等候室准妈妈们的目光。还是那个护士姐姐，“家属不能……”说着她抬起头，惊诧地扫了一眼，“你是李东赫吗？”我点头。

“你是他家属吗？”她问，Johnny指着李马克，“我是他爸爸。”

她又问：“那你是？”

李马克脸红了，“我，应该算，他亲属吧。”

Johnny和我同时问：“你算吗？”

护士姐姐估计被我们搞烦了，手一挥：“都进去吧。”

见了医生，他重新确认表格上问过的问题，最后说，“先做腹部B超，确定胎儿情况。”我问：“医生叔叔，可不可以直接流产呢？”他一字一顿慢慢地说：“手术有一定时间限制，看具体情况。而且，人流对身体有伤害，要慎重决定；再因为你是未成年人，还必须有监护人同意。”

护士让我把衣服掀上去，塞了几张纸巾，然后在我的肚皮上挤了堆凉凉的凝胶；他拿着小推子一样的东西一边动一边跟我说，看，白色的就是胚胎形状。我梗着脖子去瞅，只能勉强看出来是个婴儿样子，如果我没认错，大大的头和蜷缩的小小四肢，像睡在幽黑的水波里，轻轻摇晃。

一个小孩，诞生在，我的肚子里。我低头往下看，它现在也是平坦的，但存在感突然变尖锐了；就像某一刻意识到自己在呼吸，然后便呼吸不畅。我看着不断起伏的腹部，那孩子依附在我身上活着。这个念头，让我的每一寸皮肤都轻微地疼痛起来。

“大概九周，一切正常。你可以听一下这个。”接着我便听到了一阵有节律的咣咣的响动，“是胎心。很奇妙吧。”护士微笑着看我。

我不知道该说什么，只是扯了下嘴角。

我的两个爸爸，金道英郑在玹在门外等着。

应该是Johnny解释过，所以他们情绪看上去还算平静。我硬着头皮走上前，说，怀孕九个礼拜，刚才还听了小婴儿的心跳。

郑在铉张开了嘴，金道英的眼神很恍惚，“九个礼拜，”他重复道，“你……什么时候发现的？”

一瞬间，我差点以为这就是李东赫梦寐以求的胜利时刻：出其不意地捅出一刀，让两人捂着伤口发现眼前的坏孩子，是他们的亲生骨肉。只是没想过真实场景是站在消毒水味的医院里，我交给他们一张黑白B超片，他们的表情，就好像我把刀扎在了自己身上。

我说：“前两天。”

金道英深呼吸：“你怎么不早点……”

郑在玹突然说：“才十五岁，他懂什么呢。”

出乎意料地金道英没有反驳，只是抹了一把脸，然后把我揽过去——我们很久没有这样的身体接触了——说，东赫，我们再去找一下医生吧。

房间里的气氛十分奇妙。三个大人们对峙般站着，两个小孩在他们身前，被按住肩膀钉在原地。马克哥似乎对自己处境一无所知，用眼神紧张地问我：有没有被打？我摇摇头。这个细节立刻被金道英发现，他抄起手，冷冷地瞪李马克一眼，后者马上被他爸爸拉到身后去了。Johnny平时总是和气地笑着，现在板起脸很有威严；金道英比他矮一个头，气势居然不相上下。另一个爸爸郑在玹看看这边，又看看那边，只好装模作样地研究我的B超报告。他挠着头说，“九周，东赫，期间没觉得不舒服吗？”

我老实回答：“有点头晕想吐，以为是熬夜打游戏才这样，没多想。”换平时，金道英就要数落我了。但现在他问：“严不严重？”

我说：“不太严重。”他转过来，我们面对面看着。“东赫，平时是对你管得少了一点，但我们觉得你是聪明孩子，该做什么不该做什么心里有数。”

郑在玹说，十五岁确实太早了。金道英马上说，二十五岁也不可以！

我说：“你明明二十岁就生我了。”

金道英停住了。爸爸对视一眼。“我的情况特殊。而且那时候，我们都已经成年，和你有很大区别。”他好像想说什么，但被医生打断。医生见怪不怪地把我叫过去，“各种指标都是正常的，当然有些项目待进一步核查。现在的问题是，”他问，“是不是患者和监护人都同意做人流手术呢？”

“同意”，“不同意”。话音刚落众人都愣住。

同意是金道英说的。

不同意是我说的。

“怎么？李东赫你想生下来吗？”金道英皱眉，问，“你要十五岁就养小孩吗？”

我还没开口，郑在玹便说：“哥，冷静一点，毕竟流产副作用大，而且……”

金道英说：“流产副作用大，难道生孩子的伤害不大？”

“二位！”医生提高声音道：“这里还是诊室！”

医生转头看向我，“他们说得都有道理，但一切都尊重你的个人意见。”

他说：“除了流产以外，当然也可以选择生下来，以你的能力和情况不能抚养他，但我们能够联系领养机构。”

他顿了顿说：“不要将他看作是灾难，我们总说孩子是上天的馈赠，世界上还有很多人没有得到这份馈赠的福气，你现在有能力帮助他们。但是，这不是强求，也不是妥协，这个决定一定要在你本人了解后果，并且愿意承担其风险的情况下进行。既然出现分歧，我建议先了解两端利弊，慎重考虑。”

一旁的护士走上来：“这里有些册子可以带回去读，我们官网上也有视频……”

我们一行人离开。

我和李马克杯各自的家长拎回去。晚饭金道英做的，郑在玹在厨房帮忙。我趴在房门上竖起耳朵听他们的动静，隔着水声和油烟机轰隆，什么也听不清。

这顿饭金道英厨艺大滑坡，不过我们的心思都没在食物上。吃完了，郑在玹支起手看着我，“东赫，来聊聊今天的事。”他说，“我们想先听听你的想法。

“我想把孩子生下来，让别人领养。”

郑在玹没什么反应，但是金道英闭上眼睛。“为什么？”他问，“不是一开始想做手术吗？”

我说：“我觉得医生说得挺有道理，而且，我……”

我下意识把手放在小腹上。“他是活的。我就是觉得，不能，不能杀死他。”

金道英说：“东赫，不要被网上说的吓到，胎儿有意识、胎儿有脑波活动、堕胎就是谋杀……不是的，如果一个人怀孕，并不是非生下孩子不可，他没有欠这个世界什么，生育不是一种责任，完全只是一种选择。”

他说：“但是生下这个孩子之后，一切都会不同。未成年，又没有结婚，你怎么可能去抚养他。”

金道英侧着头，恳切地看我，手里的纸巾被无意识地揪紧。我知道他的话是为我好，他唯一的儿子李东赫，但不知为何我很难过，就像咬碎话梅糖外面甘甜的糖衣，粗粝的酸味在舌面上划拉着。

他们以为我有很多事不知道，但我并非一无所知。

我知道金道英二十岁那年生下我，是根本没得选。只因为那个时候，堕胎还是有罪的。

刚上初中，一次金道英去学校接我，没想到我的班主任居然也曾经是他的班主任，世界就是这么紧凑。班主任亲切地问，哎呦道英，我的得意门生，东赫是你弟弟吗？金道英笑了一下说，不是啦朴老师，是我小孩。班主任立刻说，你可看着真年轻，变老的就只有我啦。金道英便笑着奉承回去。班主任又问：我记得那时候你的理想是从政，现在道英在干什么啊？金道英说自己没读书，出来做生意了，也混得不错。

可是事实是，郑在铉说过，他和金道英同一所政法大学，金道英是系里人尽皆知的大前辈。后来他悄无声息的退学掀起狂澜，大家纷纷猜测他是出国了还是加入保密项目。郑在铉每次讲到这里，金道英便会大笑着说，他们怎么都想不到，我在乡下家里大着肚子呢。

但可能那天有其他的家长和孩子多嘴多舌，消息不知怎么就传开说，李东赫是私生子，他的爸爸其实是他哥哥。在学校我不是安分守己的人，于是立即和造谣的打了一架，混战间一个人的脑袋撞出了窟窿。金道英被请去喝茶，对方家长气势汹汹地讨要说法，一向只是按着我的头给别人鞠躬道歉的他突然硬气起来，说了一句，胡说八道什么呢小子，李东赫就是我的小孩。

西装革履的金道英像把精悍的刀，把所有人都震住；后来似乎以双方平摊医药费告终，我被他拉走了。回到车上，他不断深呼吸，嘴唇翕动着像忍耐脏话。我说，金道英，骂人也是可以的。他问，你骂他了吗？我说当然。他笑了一下又很快忍住，说不许骂人，过了一会又唉声叹气，明天找你们老师道歉，再打点一下，儿子你少闯祸吧。

这是李东赫的少数几个瞬间，很想叫他不是“金道英”，而是“爸爸”。

所以金道英对我讲的这一番话，是不是在讲给二十岁的自己听？他会后悔生下孩子吗？后悔我的到来吗？

我不知道，也不愿意去想。

“我明白，我是没准备好做家长。”我说。

“但是小孩已经来了，我们不能当作他不存在，对吧？也不能把他塞回什么地方去。”

“我想让他出生，只是，去爱着他的家庭，成为别人的，被爱着的孩子。”

这段话我想了很久，像在牌桌上抛洒出最后的筹码，只等着其他玩家是被震慑住，还是继续跟牌。

我的两个对手互相看了一眼，金道英想要说些什么，郑在玹却按住他的手。他说：“既然这样，我们会尊重你的决定。”

郑在玹说：“但怀孕不是一件简单的事，而且没有回头路可以走。越往后越辛苦，如果那时候想放弃，人流会很危险，也不可能。你一定、一定要听医生和我们的话，不能再任性。”

我答应他。

这时金道英失去力气一样，扶着桌子站起来。“我有点累，先去休息。”他慢慢走开，又在过道转过身来，“东赫你……”

他问：“你做出这个决定，是不是因为我们的原因呢？是不是因为、”

金道英闭上眼。我看着他，又看看郑在玹。郑在玹说：“哥，不要想太多。”

我和郑在玹一起收拾碗筷，“道英哥刚才说得对吗？”

“什么。”

“我的儿子李东赫，是不是在故意说那样的话，刺激我们？”

白亮的灯光下，郑在玹转过身笑了一下，苦笑。

爸爸们好聪明。孩子的心思像小玻璃缸里的金鱼一样，根本无处可藏。我垂下眼睛，手指抠住裤缝。

“除了那些理由，”他又低声道，“其实，是想和大人们对着干，道英不让这样，你就偏要这样。”

“那为什么由着我来？”我也压着声音问，“你和金道英都知道吗？”

“他不知道。”郑在玹说，“如果他知道……你知道他会有多伤心吗？”

我一声不吭。郑在玹又说：“但如果东赫想做，我们一定全力帮你。”

“我想让你知道，十五岁的李东赫和当年二十岁的金道英，你们是不一样的。当时哥没有选择，但你有，我们经历过无奈的瞬间，都不会重来一遍。”

他说：“只是你的理由，就不要让他知道了。”

过了一会，我点了点头。

这时我突然明白，我们这样静默的交流，是都在怕金道英听见。

可我又为什么怕他听见呢，明明我最怨，最怪他，最想让他难过。

郑在玹的脸上看不出一点情绪。他拍了拍我的肩：“对不起，还是爸爸们做得不够好。没有……没有让你被爱着。”

我知道郑在玹不太爱他的儿子李东赫，因为李东赫夺走了一部分他的道英哥的关注。

记忆里，以前郑在玹还不像现在这样喜欢装深沉，爱笑，露出两个好脾气的酒窝，看电视的时候玩一玩我的乐高；金道英也一派晴朗的样子，起码照片上看起来是，他们周末抽空来乡下外婆家看我，把我抱着举起来说，东赫又长高了。大概最开始，几千里的距离，我们分开过着些轻松的好日子，只需要在见面的几个小时里成为父母和孩子。

六岁之后，我被两个爸爸接到城里上学，为他们带来三十代危机和房贷压力的同时，也开始我在邻居李马克家的流浪生活，接放学由Johnny负责。等到我们吃完饭写好作业，八点档动画片都放出字幕，有时是郑在玹，但大多数时候是金道英，抱歉地敲开门，牵着手把我领回去。

从明亮温暖的隔壁走出来，我渐渐觉察出家里清冷得不正常，也格外抗拒一开门，满室黑暗飞扑过来的时刻。我知道他真的辛苦，一边跑生意一边重申函授学位，照顾李东赫睡下之后，金道英的夜晚才刚刚开始；但我能对眼前事实的理解是，自己被挥挥手打发了。他每天会看一眼作业，说句“做得好”，有天故意错很多，他翻开本子的表情毫无波动，还是同样的话，轻飘飘地落下来。

从那天起我便推开他伸过来拥抱的手，说，你身上总是一股饭店的烟酒味。

为什么金道英和郑在玹两个人，我似乎更加记恨前者多一点，大概是，要怎么记恨一个几乎见不到的人呢。金道英在客厅戴着眼镜看书到深夜，这时郑在玹才加班回来，有时他喝醉了，声音还不小，他们隐隐的争吵便透过木门把我推醒了。神智不清的郑在玹，怎么说，有点滑稽，“哥哥、哥哥”地缠着金道英撒娇，还说，“看着我的眼睛吧，不要对我不耐烦”。金道英很轻但很坚决地把他拖进浴室，一场闹剧才结束。

只有一次动静实在太大，我下了床拉开门缝，郑在玹穿着衣服趴在浴缸里，声音呜呜的。我看到便笑了出来。可能这也是不讨厌郑在玹的理由，因为他偶尔会不太像大人，让人觉得逗乐。然而金道英却在靠在墙上，仰起头，脖子上露出青色的血管，没有焦点地看着前方。我小声地叫了声道英爸爸，他惊醒似地发现了我，我问在玹爸爸怎么了，“他……”金道英说，“在玹，在玹只是太累了。”

这时郑在玹睁开眼，脸很红眼睛也红，他忽然指着我说：“以后我来管你，李东赫，把我的道英还回来吧。”

TBC


End file.
